Vongola Decimo: Our Moments
by ZestfulJest
Summary: Moments between a hit-man and his past student, current leader. Drabbles.
1. Our Moment: Waiting

This will be a series of drabbles with the two characters. There might be some inter-lapping with the Vongola Decimo, that I also started... This is a TYL set! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi Sawada glared at the note that he had found the moment he had awakened from his forced slumber. Figured the man would only leave a message instead of waiting for him to wake. To think that he would use a sedative in his water, the man had really become more inventive in making him rest. But it was not that the Vongola Boss purposefully ignored his orders, it was just that certain things could not be delayed.<p>

He was grateful that he had help from his guardians with a great deal of the papers that he had not done. Ryohei was surprisingly the most adept at doing the assignments, not that he was complaining. It was just strange that someone so spirited as him could be so skilled in doing deskwork. However, the meeting that he had to attend tomorrow was inevitable. He had to be present else the other families would assume that he was snubbing them which was not a good thing.

He sighed as he lay in bed, contemplating what to do next. He doubted the possibility that anyone was up at this time, a quick glance at the clock showed that it was already two-thirty. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check his office and get some catching up done. He sat up only to grimace at the sudden spike of pain shot up from his side abdomen. He looked down at the tightly wrapped injury before groaning in annoyance. If he hadn't been stupid and paid attention, he would have avoided the ricocheting bullet. But no, he didn't, and this was the end result of his failure to. Ignoring the throb, he swung his legs off the bed and onto the carpeted floor. As he was about to head to his closet to grab a shirt, a voice stopped him.

"I see the sedative wasn't successful."

The Vongola turned to the source of the voice, narrowing his eyes at the comment, "You knew about it, as well, Reborn?"

When there was no response from the hit-man, Tsunayoshi shook his head and continued, "It didn't even go in that deep…," said the Vongola Boss, throwing up his hand in exasperation "Fights with Hibari left me in more pain than this! I'm fine."

"No, you are not," said Reborn, his tone booking no room for argument, "Hibari does not lace his weapons with poison. Go back to bed."

Tsunayoshi gave an indignant glare at his past tutor, "I don't need to be babysat, Reborn!" muttered the brunette, before heading towards his initial destination. He barely walked three steps when a hand grabbed him by the back and sent the Vongola Boss sprawling into the bed. He was unable to contain the hiss of pain as the sudden toss jostled his wound. Reborn loomed before him, fedora tilted back, revealing an unreadable expression.

"Of course, I ordered it, dame-Tsuna," said the hit-man simply, dismissing the glower from the irritated Boss, "You are of no use dead."

Tsunayoshi stared at the hit-man before looking away, "You all worry too much," said the brunette, a sigh escaping his lips, "I am not going to die from something like this."

"Is it still hurting?" asked the deep, gruff voice above him while stroking the bandaged abdomen. Tsunayoshi forced back a wince at the sudden touch, shaking his head in a stubborn denial. When there was no answer, the young man looked up in confusion before realization struck him. Up close, he could see into those coal black eyes that were slightly tinged with a troubled gaze that was rarely, if ever, seen. He smiled softly before reaching up and pulling the man into an embrace, kissing the crook of the neck. His smile grew into a slight smirk when he felt a shiver go through the raven haired man.

"I'm fine," muttered Tsunayoshi, "So don't you dare try that stint again. I'll have you fired."

He could see a flash of amusement jump pass the man's eyes before a jolt of pleasure snaked through his body, forcing a startled intake from the Decimo's lips. "I wouldn't dream of it, baka," said the man endearingly as he ran a soothing hand along Tsunayoshi's back, massaging the tenseness he felt there.

Tsunayoshi gave a half hearted glare at the dub before a satisfied sigh escaped the young man's mouth, "You should quit and become a massage therapist, Reborn," said the brunette, "Imagine all the money you would make, especially with your charisma."

The hit-man's brow arched up in amusement, pausing from his work, "Money is not an issue, interest on the other hand…" He let the comment trail, giving the Decimo a knowing glance and smug smile. It was the young leader that looked away first, a slight flush making its way on his face.

"It was just a thought," said the brunette firmly, determined to not lose ground. However, the hit-man seemed to have other ideas as he muffled the Decimo with a demanding kiss, physically forcing him back into the soft folds of the bed. The sudden push startled the brunette and provided leverage for the infamous hit-man to ease into the inner parts of his mouth. Tsunayoshi exhaled noisily as he grabbed the hit-man by the back of his head and deepening the contact. He ran his hands roughly through the silky, black spikes of the hit-man, earning a small groan from the hit-man. The brunette could not help but smile vindictively into the kiss. As if sensing his amusement, the hit-man drew back from the Vongola leader lips only to nip at the brunette's collar bone, leaving a bruising mark.

"What was that for?" growled Tsunayoshi, trying to both glare at the smirking man and ignore the pleasant sting of the bite, "I have a meeting to go to tomorrow!"

"Not my problem, dame-Tsuna," dismissed the hit-man calmly. He began to shed his outer garment casually, if not sensually, before placing it neatly on the only chair in the room. Tsunayoshi could only stare in dismay, unable to help but admire the taut built body of his tutor, through the fitted black dress-shirt, "Like what you see?"

"That is low, Reborn," muttered the brunette as he continued to watch the older man unbutton the garment, completely captivated, "You know we can't go that far tonight."

Said man smirked as he undid the last one before stalking up to the Vongola boss who had propped himself up on the back of his elbows to watch the man. They kissed once more but this time, Tsunayoshi was treated to a gentleness he had once never assumed that Reborn was capable of creating. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the contact of the other's lip, enjoying the simple touch. However, that moment was interrupted by a flick of a tongue conveying a silent order. He frowned, reluctantly allowing the hit-man in. It was still strange for him to have the other's tongue in his mouth, no matter how times they had tried it. However, that did not stop him from participating in the struggle for dominance, exhilaration being one of the main reasons to continue.

Reborn did not bother stopping his assault on the Vongola, climbing languidly onto the bed, all the while, increasing the pressure onto the younger man's mouth. A few seconds later, Tsunayoshi had no choice but to concede defeat as his arms gave out from under him, making him collapse back into the comfort of the bed. Reborn followed him down, propping himself mere centimeters from the Vongola's face.

Both were breathing hard from the kiss, "Rather bold, aren't you?" whispered Reborn with a slight smirk, though not all surprised at the resistance he found.

Tsunayoshi raised a brow, bringing up his hand to caress the hit-man's face. "Against you? Always," said the Decimo in a matter-of-fact tone, "You taught me that."

There was a soft chuckle from the raven haired man as he watched the Vongola boss move to his neck and shoulder, allowing the young man the touch. A frustrated sigh escaped Tsunayoshi's mouth and at the questioning look from Reborn, he glared. "I want you back by the time this wound heals."

The hit-man did not bother containing a chuckle, laughing deeply, "You want me to finish a two month mission in one month?"

Tsunayoshi frowned before shaking his head, "No, never mind that. Just do what you need to do," ordered the Vongola, "Don't compromise the mission."

The hit-man shifted his position until the two were side by side, an elbow propping under his chin while the other hung around the waist of the brunette, occasionally stroking his side, "Very well, Decimo," said Reborn, accepting the order with a slight smirk.

The brunette frowned at the sudden change in title but did not protest at the one-armed embrace. In fact, the young man moved closer into the hit-man's hold, clinging to the man's shirt.

They laid together in silence before the Vongola suddenly kissed the hit-man on the chest, on the heart. He looked into the dark eyes and smiled softly, "I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>Leave a comment! -Hearts-<p>

Thank You for Reading! :)


	2. Our Moment: Guarded

TO: Readers!

Thank you all for reviewing! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the readings! Warmed my heart~! Appreciated the corrections too! (ShiroiSuna) I hope you guys keep reading!

* * *

><p>The only sound in the usually bustling office was that of a ticking clock. The two current occupants sat at opposite ends; one at the couch while the other working at the table. While there had been other members in the room, they had all wisely excused themselves once they saw the moods of the two occupants.<p>

Sitting at the couch was Reborn. He was dressed in a simple black three-piece suit that hugged the man's body and a matching fedora that covered his dark spiky hair. On the hat sat a dozing green lizard, Leon. At the desk sat Sawada Tsunayoshi, dressed in a similar style with the exception of design which was a white pinstriped on black. Many people still showed much disbelief that such a young man, only in his younger twenties, managed the Vongola Family. Tsunayoshi actually welcomed that assumption, having worked this automatic stigma to his advantage more times than not. However that did not take away from his skills in combat. He was the tenth generation leader of the Vongola family, a man worth reckoning.

"Are you really going to do this?" asked the brunette in obvious displeasure while flipping through another file. When he was met with silence, the brunette looked up and glared at the man. The man returned the disapproving look with raised brow and another sip of the coffee. It was clear that the famed Hitman had no intentions of backing down.

Tsunayoshi sighed in annoyance when it became clear that the man was impervious to his glare. Any normal person would have instantly backed down and given up. Even members from Varia tended to decide to listen by then. The only other person that ignored it was Xanxus and sometimes, Hibari and Mukuro. However, Reborn did not so much as twitch.

Tsunayoshi returned his attentions to the information in the particular folder that started the whole mess and sighed, "I don't approve of you going," he muttered, wearily massaging his head. He had not been sleeping well these few weeks and this whole situation did nothing to ease his thoughts.

"What did I say about personal feelings, dame-Tsuna," chided Reborn lightly, setting down the half empty cup; it was a fine brew, one of his favorites. He gave the brunette a reproachful look, "You do not have a choice. Your resources are too spread out."

Said brunette gave a frustrated growl. It wasn't like he intentionally made for this to happen. It was just that some of the assignments he had given to his people were taking longer than anticipated. It was not like they were slacking, no, some had even tried to hurry the process but in the end he was still tied. They both knew it. But that didn't mean he was just going to back down without a fight.

"Isn't there some other way?" Cautioned Tsunayoshi with a frown, "What if something goes wrong?" When Reborn only raised his brow in question, the Decimo's frown deepened. "Rather, can you have someone accompany you? I know that Yamamoto and Collonello would be more than willing to go."

Reborn shook his head and gave the brunette a pointed look, "No. With all the problems as of late, you will need all the guardians here; else the other families will start getting ideas," stressed the hit-man with a slight frown, "You're still injured. You will be viewed as fair game until you're healed."

Tsunayoshi scoffed, giving a dismissive wave at the papers before him. "I am tied to the table. And I have enough people here to watch for me," said the brunette airly, giving the hit-man a withering glare, "Worse comes to worse, there's always Xanxus and the Varia."

"You can't act without any evidence, Tsuna," chided Reborn "You know better than to send them to something like this without documentation."

Tsunayoshi slammed the file he held without bothering to get the papers that escaped from it. It was obvious that he could do nothing to keep this from happening and it bothered him to no end. After a moment, Tsuna eyed his tutor grimly. "Can't you just wait then?" demanded the Vongola Boss, a hidden plea evident in his tone, "I know that the information will be here soon."

Reborn looked into the warm but unreadable eyes of the brunette; eyes that no longer showed his every thought. He was both proud and annoyed that the young man was able to develop his grasp on expressions; proud because none of the advisors that Nono had assigned him could easily break his barriers, annoyed that he too was sometimes unable to as well.

The hit man sighed, a bit of his frustration to leaking into his next words, "Tsunayoshi, we can't wait on this." He watched the man before him carefully, seeing the most slightest of a twitch at his comment. "This opportunity is the answer we have been looking for. There is no way to expect this. Nobody save a select few now how any of us look like now that we, Acorbaleno, have all regained our form. They will not have an inkling of who I am."

The brunette frowned, evidently reluctant to concede. However, he could not deny that what the man said was plausible, "And what if they find out that you aren't some hire hand? What then? You will be completely outnumbered and in enemy territory."

This time it was Reborn that scoffed. "They will not find out. I am a man of many disguises," said Reborn quietly, confidence seeping out in his voice, "I did not garner my title through bluffs."

"I beg to differ…," muttered the brunette in exasperation, "I always know. I still don't understand how everyone else believes those." He had turned to face the window behind him, avoiding direct eye contact with his long time friend and tutor. "Even if you are the world's greatest assassin, you're still human just like me."

The man shook his head in exasperation before getting up. He walked over to his student and briskly turned the chair so that the Vongola Boss was once more facing him. He gently cupped the side of the young man's face, caressing his cheek softly. The brunette sighed, leaning into the touch but still refusing to look at the man before him.

"Tsuna, trust me. I am not weak. I will be careful," said Reborn, "Look at me."

Tsunayoshi reluctantly locked his eyes with the man's dark charcoal eyes. They stared at each other for a few fleeting seconds but it was the brunette who turned away first.

"I trust you." Said the young man quietly, "It's just that body of yours that I don't trust. It is still impossible for you, as of now, to move with complete freedom. We saw that when I fought you. I shouldn't have won that. You should have beaten me senseless but you were still trying to adjust to havin-!"

Tsunayoshi abruptly stopped by a rap to his head. He rubbed his head with a glower. "What was that for?" It had been a long time since his last got hit by the hitman and he definitely did not welcome the feeling. Reborn could only give a sly smile, "You still have many years to go before you can even think of lecturing me, baka- Tsuna."

The young man rolled his eyes in annoyance as the teenage nick-name resurfaced. The man moved away from the brunette, walking lazily to the door. Just as he was about to leave, he turned one last time to the brunette, "Do it. Tell them all that you have sent me to the states. If anything were to goes wrong, you will know."

Tsuna sighed, "If you are not back by the time I get the information, I am coming for you." The brunette began to pick up the papers that he had dropped from the file, "That will be in four days."

Reborn chuckled, "As you wish, Vongola Decimo." Tsuna looked up to glare at the man, only to be greeted with empty space. When he realized that Reborn was already gone, the glare withered away into a pained frown. He had a bad feeling about letting the hitman do this; his intuition was screaming at him that something was up. But with all the work that piled up, he was tied.

He bit the bottom of his lips, turning to the window once more to look at the cloudy night sky. He glared determinedly at the folder, if Reborn did not come back, all hell will break loose on that family. They will know of his fury.

* * *

><p>Feel free to drop a comment or correction that you may have noticed. I will change it as soon as I can.<br>-Jest. :)


End file.
